The present invention relates to nail clipper and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured nail clipper insert specifically adapted to be fitted into a conventional nail clipper and which prevents the outward projection of nail clippings during trimming thereof.
Included in the prior art are several nail clipping devices adapted for manicuring or trimming finger nails and toe nails. Such nail clipping devices typically comprise a pair of metal arm members connected together at one end and spaced apart at an opposing end. A cutting edge is disposed on each of the spaced ends of the arm members. Also typically included with conventional nail clipping devices is a lever arm that is configured to actuate the clipper arms into direct engagement with one another such that the cutting edges can effectively cut or trim a finger nail or toe nail positioned therebetween.
Despite their widespread use, such conventional nail clipping devices possess certain deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. One deficiency of such conventional nail clipper is associated with the inability of such conventional nail clipping devices to retain nail clippings. More specifically, upon trimming or cutting of a finger nail or toenail, a nail clipping is generated which typically scatters or is projected outwardly from the nail clipping device in an unpredictable and unknown trajectory. The inability to retain such nail clippings presents hygiene problems.
In an effort to avoid such hygiene problems, several attempts have been made to prevent the unpredictable and uncontrolled scattering of such nail clippings. For example, the prior art includes several nail clipping devices that are adapted to collect and retain such nail clippings for later disposal. In one such prior art nail clipping device, a triangularly shaped catch basin or reservoir is inserted between the clipper arm members of the nail clipping device. The catch basin is adapted to catch nail clippings after they have been clipped. Unfortunately, the catch basin as described above includes several intricate surface features that are molded thereinto. Such surface features increase the complexity and manufacturing cost of the catch basin. In addition, complexity of the catch basin increases the assembly costs of the nail clipping device.
Another attempt in the prior art to retain nail clippings includes a nail clipping device wherein the catch basin is integrated into the nail clipping device. The integral catch basin includes a door that is hinged so that the door may be outwardly pivoted. Upon clipping or trimming of a finger nail or a toe nail, the nail clippings will purportedly fall into the catch basin for retention until later disposal of the nail clippings. In this regard, a user of the nail clipping device must rotate a lever arm of the nail clipping device out of its operative position such that the user may then open the door and then empty out the nail clippings. The user must then return the door to its closed position followed by rotating the lever arm back to its operative position. Unfortunately, the series of steps required to operate the nail clipping device with integral catch basin reduces its convenience. In addition, the integration of the catch basin with the nail clipping device and the inclusion of the door increases the overall cost of manufacturing of such nail clipping device.
An even further attempt in the prior art to provide a means for catching nail clippings includes a nail clipping device having a hollow sheath or case which may be removably extended over the clipper arm members of a conventional nail clipper. The case is sized and configured to be extended over the nail clipping device from an aft end towards a forward end thereof such that the case encapsulates a major portion of the nail clipper. The case includes a groove formed on an exterior side thereof for receiving the lever arm when such lever arm is returned to its retracted or non-operative position during non-use of the nail clipper device. Unfortunately, the case is relatively large in size and therefore increases the overall volume occupied by the nail clipping device. Such relative large size of the case unfortunately increases the manufacturing, storage and transportation costs of the nail clipping device.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a nail clipper that is configured to minimize or prevent the unpredictable outward projection of nail clippings during cutting thereof by the nail clipper. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for such a nail clipper which is simple in construction and small in size in order to minimize manufacturing, storage and transportation costs of the nail clipper. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a nail clipper that is convenient to operate.